


A Fall Storm

by atari_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, biting of the vampire kind, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: A cozy fall evening with a cozy vampire





	A Fall Storm

The rain pounds on the old roof, and a flash of lightning illuminates the forest just outside the window of your small cabin. You sigh and smile, bringing your mug up to take a sip of your hot chocolate. This was your absolute favorite kind of weather: storms with big, slow rolling dark clouds, pounding rain, and whistling wind. From your perch on your cozy couch, you can see the trees at the edge of the forest losing large clumps of colorful leaves to the blustering wind. There’s a slight chill in the air of the cabin despite the fire roaring in the fireplace, but Benny’s flannel—and your comically large blanket—are doing a spectacular job of keeping you cozy and warm.

At least until the back door flies open, letting huge gusts of wind and rain and piles of red and orange leaves into your sanctuary. In the doorway is a soaking wet Benny, trying to fight the door closed with one arm, cradling firewood in the other.

You wince at the cold air and burrow further into your blanket nest, wrestling with whether or not you wanted to leave your warm cocoon to help your struggling boyfriend. You peer over the top of the couch at him, watching as he finally gets the door shut and latched, then drops the pile of wood just inside the doorway. He turns and catches sight of you, and he can’t help the smile that breaks out. 

“Well hey there gorgeous girl,” he smirks and kicks his muddy boots off. He’s positively soaked, but he’s still smiling at you. “Are you nice and warm over there?”

“Mhmm.” You smile at him as he stalks toward you, nodding and pulling your blanket closer to you. 

“Any room for ol’ Benny?”

You scoff. “You’re soaking wet, Benny. I don’t think so.”

He’s getting dangerously close to you, and you sink back into the couch, still cradling your mug of hot chocolate to your chest. 

“Aw, come on, cher. I just went out in that terrible storm to get wood to keep you warm.” He’s advancing toward you too quickly. You shake one of your legs from the blanket and kick towards him.

“I told you to go get it an hour ago, before it started raining!” He’s within kicking distance, so you strike out with your fuzzy sock-covered foot. 

He grabs your foot easily, chuckling at your attempts to keep him away. “I was too busy eatin’ that pretty pussy o’ yours to worry about firewood.”

A shiver runs through you and you barely stifle a whimper at that, remembering the delicious burn of his beard on your inner thighs, the small bruises on your hips from the grip of his fingers. He smiles at your reaction, then leans down and kisses your bare calf. 

“I’m gonna dry off, then I’m gonna come back in here for round two, okay, cher?”

You bite your lip to stifle your moan and nod, a shiver running through you at the sight of his smirk and his bright blue eyes running from your bare leg up to your eyes. 

He lets your leg drop back to the couch, then leans over and presses a wet kiss to your forehead. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Mon Cherie.”

One of your hands goes to the back of his neck as he pulls back, and you grab the back of his sopping shirt and pull him back down, lips clashing hard with yours. He groans and leans into the kiss, and one of his hands blindly grabs for your mug. He breaks away to slide it onto the coffee table, then he’s back over you, sucking your lip into his mouth.

He tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and a hand slips under the flannel you’re wearing. You gasp and jump back at the feeling of his icy hand, making him wince and pull back. 

“Sorry, sweet girl.” He seems to remember that he was on his way out, and kisses the corner of your mouth. “Be right back.”

You nod and watch him as he walks into your bedroom, then sigh and lay back on the couch, feeling so content. Your big, muscular boyfriend was about to fuck you in your cozy cabin during a thunderstorm. Life was fucking good. Another flash of lightning illuminates the forest outside, and you smile at the rumble of thunder that follows. As an afterthought, you unbutton the huge flannel you were wearing for access. Just in case. After another minute, Benny comes back out wearing nothing but his boxers. He runs a towel over his damp hair, and you give him a whistle. 

“Lookin’ sexy there, baby.”

He laughs and shakes his head, tossing the towel to the floor. Your eyes follow his thick figure as he rounds the coffee table, and your body automatically stretches out as he approaches. He shakes his head and grabs your ankle, pulling you further down and making you squeak in surprise. He sees the open flannel and grins. “You ready for me, cher?”

A clap of thunder sounds just as you nod your head, and he smirks at the look on your face. “Well, I don’t think we’ll be needing this, then.” He grabs the blanket and pulls it off of you. Halfway through the motion, his face changes, and he smiles with what looks like a wicked idea.

“Benny…?”

He smirks and winks at you, then gathers the blanket in his arms, then walks the few steps toward the fireplace. He unfurls the huge fluffy blanket, laying it out flat in front of the roaring fire. 

You sit up slightly, more than a little peeved that he wanted you to leave your cozy cushioned couch for the hardwood floor. “Benny—“

But suddenly he’s back on you, knees on the couch between your open legs, his hard chest pressed against the squish of yours. You laugh a little at his urgency, but he cuts you off with a long, deep kiss so thorough it makes you blush. His tongue dives in past your parted lips, and one of his hands comes up to cup your breast, giving it a hard squeeze at the same time his teeth dig into the soft flesh of your lower lip.

You release a sharp gasp into his mouth, your legs automatically closing around his waist. Your arms wrap around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer to you. 

“Benny—“ You break away from him to pull in a few gasping breaths, and he grunts and moves lower, pressing a few sloppy kisses to your neck. 

“God—Benny.” At your whine of his name, he grunts, then drops both of his hands to your waist and lifts you up and into his arms. You let out a small shriek and cling tighter to him, your nails digging into the shifting muscles of his back. He’s still kissing your neck, but he’s slowly moving off the couch and towards the fireplace, you held firmly in his arms.

He reaches the blanket and lifts his head to kiss your cheek, then slowly gets down to his knees to set you down on your back. You cling to him, pulling his body down to cover yours. He grunts and closes the distance between you, rutting his hips into yours on his way down. 

You gasp and he seizes the opportunity to cover your mouth with his, sucking a bruising kiss onto your lips. He groans again and digs his barely covered cock into your wet underwear. 

“You ready, cher? Don’t think I can wait much longer,” he mumbles against your lips.

You whine and nod, the heat of the fire and the heat of your vampire almost stifling. But you still can’t get enough of him. One of your hands digs into his hair to pull him back down on top of you, and the other snakes down to grab his cock through his boxers, making him groan and rut into your soft hand. 

“God, you’re too much, gorgeous girl,” he groans, planting a hand over your shoulder to support his weight while the other slips down to join yours in pushing his boxers down over his cock. He drops his head to watch as you move his hand out of the way, guiding his cock yourself. He groans as you pull your underwear to the side and position him right at your warm entrance, and he tilts his head to pull one of your hard nipples into his mouth. You gasp and squeeze his cock in response, making him let out a choked noise.

“Please, Benny, please make love to me,” you whine, fingers tugging his hair to make him look up at you.

He lifts his head, blue eyes shining, mouth open in awe, then surges forward with his whole body, slipping his cock deep inside you and seizing your bottom lip between his. 

You let out a pathetic whimper and let your head fall back against the blanket, breaking the kiss. Benny groans at the feeling of your walls fluttering around him, and digs his forehead into your neck, trying to stave off his orgasm. You squeeze your eyes shut and listen to the pelting rain on the roof and his incoherent mumbling, sucking in deep, sharp breaths, so overwhelmed with pleasure and warmth that you think you might melt.

After a minute or so, Benny runs his scratchy beard over your neck, pressing sloppy, wet kisses to your skin while he slowly pulls himself almost all the way out of you before pushing back in. 

He keeps his forehead on your neck and his mouth on the curve of your shoulder, continuously kissing you each time he fills you up, sometimes accenting a thrust with a small, sharp bite that makes you gasp every time. He keeps his pace for what feels like hours, slowly drawing in and out of you, one of his hands on your hip or your stomach or your breast, squeezing and feeling you, your hands on his back or in his hair, and the wind and rain heavy and loud against the window. 

Eventually he starts to lose his rhythm, pushing forward a little too hard, grinding his hips once he’s fully seated, pulling out just a little too slowly, like he doesn’t want to leave your warmth. You dig your nails into his back and let out a gasp at a particularly sharp thrust. 

“Benny, baby,” you mutter, one hand reaching up to dig into his hair. He lifts his head slightly, blue eyes shining, and drops his mouth to yours automatically. 

You moan and break away from him. “Go on and cum, baby. I know you’re close,” you mumble.

He groans and snaps his hips forward, grinding down to stimulate your clit, making you gasp and squeeze around his cock. He makes a choked noise and snaps forward, starting up a faster, rougher pace. 

“God, cher, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful, so fuckin’ good to me,” he starts mumbling, moving back to press his forehead into your neck. “So good, so fuckin’ good,” he keeps saying, and you whimper at the faster, bruising pace.

You bring your legs up and cross your ankles over his ass, urging him to go harder, faster inside of you. “Come on, come for me, Benny.”

He thrusts once, twice more and slams his hips to yours, growling into your neck before biting down and letting his sharp teeth break the soft skin of your neck. 

You cry out at the sting and the feeling of him finishing hot inside of you, and the overwhelming sensations and the dig of him against your clit has you coming around him, your squeezing walls milking him through the rest of his orgasm. 

He all but collapses on top of you, letting your neck fall out of his mouth before laving his tongue across the punctures, licking up the little bit of blood. You whimper at the feeling, and he moans into your neck at the taste. He presses a soft kiss to the marks, then slowly pulls back out of you and falls to his back on the blanket beside you.

You lay there for a minute, completely taken apart, just listening to the rain and thunder until Benny grunts and pulls you into his side. He wraps both arms around you and gathers you to him until your body is half on top of his. You sigh and dig your face into his neck, relaxing into his warm, thick body.

“Goddamn, cher. You’re fuckin’ wonderful.” His voice is quiet, full of awe.

You smile into his neck, and bring your hand up to run through the hair on his chest. “So are you,” you mumble.

He hums, and brings his hand up to stroke your hair, then your neck. His fingers linger over the already scabbing bite mark, and he sighs. “I’m sorry ‘bout this, cher. Couldn’t control myself.”

You tiredly shake your head. “I’ve told you I like it.”

He grunts. “Still.”

You roll your closed eyes and kiss his bearded cheek. “Love it when you bite me. And I love it when you cum inside me.”

He groans and kisses the top of your head. “I fuckin’ love you, beautiful girl.”

You smile into his neck. “I fuckin’ love you, too. My big scary vampire.”

You feel him shake his head, but he doesn’t say anything else. You fall asleep on top of him, both of your cozy and warm in front of the fire, lulled by the sound of the rain on the roof, the wind howling through the trees, and the thunder booming loud around you.


End file.
